Plans for the continued investigation of the constancy of visual direction (CVD) are based on the following recent findings: Adaptation in CVD occurs at two levels, and at the level of eye movements where it consists in a changed evaluation of eye movements or of eye positions (EM adaptation) and at the level of head movements where a process that takes head position into account is altered. (F adaptation). Specific tests have been found that are indicators for these two kinds of adaptation (in addition to two CVD tests that measure both). An afterimage test for compensatory eye movements, and a pointing test were found to measure only EM adaptation, and a forward direction test and a test of shape perception with fixation showed an effect only after F adaptation. EM adaptation was registered by a test of shape perception with eye movements. Ordinary adaptation conditions were found to have the effects of EM adaptation, but frequent saccades during head turning were found to produce the effects of F adaptation. Further research will be directed mainly toward investigating the nature of F adaptation, toward the relationship of saccades to F-level function, and toward the nature of the tests of shape perception. Among the new methods to be used are avisual-auditory test where a change in perceived visual direction is measured against an auditory target, a visual-proprioceptive test in which S is asked to direct his gaze in the dark to his raised finger and in which direction of his gaze is recorded, and a test for a change in the extent of saccades, caused by adaptation with frequent saccades during head turning or by F adaptation.